1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices suited for alternate putting into service and into storage, especially devices for mounting transceiving antennas, and more specifically to such mounting devices which are readily placed in assembled relationship for use proximal to but outside a conveyance and readily disassembled for non-visible storage inside a conveyance such as an automobile.
2. Prior Art Statements
Technology in the area of receiving and transmitting waves carrying radio messages and broadcasts has progressed to a point which has greatly enlarged the field of use beyond the official and semiofficial areas. With the allotment of certain designated bands or sets of frequencies for civilian use a need has arisen for simple, economical and efficient equipment which permits civilians to enjoy use of these designated frequencies as for example in their personal conveyances such as automobiles. Personal use of the designated frequencies provides desirable voice contact in usual situations such as for meetings, appointments, announcements and the like and in unusual circumstances such as accidents, fire and police emergencies, traffic problems and the like.
Both extrinsic and intrinsic difficulties and problems associate themselves with most technological advances. The area of civilian and personal use and enjoyment of developments in radio frequency transmission and receiving is not free of such serious and disturbing difficulties. Extrinsically, vandalim of visible parts of radio equipment such as external antennas and mounts results in losses, damage and even theft, the latter generated by knowledge that visible equipment points to non-visible equipment obtainable by breaking and entering a conveyance. Instrinsic problems include inability to obtain and maintain the quality of radio frequency ground that is all important for satisfactory receiving and transmission. Since transmission and receiving occur more often when a conveyance such as an automobile is in motion, poorly grounded equipment may well deteriorate to an inoperable ground. Again intrinsically, poorly assembled equipment contributes to the noises and rattling which are seemingly inherent in powered personal conveyances, noises which often defeat a driver's sensing of the usual sounds of a receiver as well as those of the road. Of course, one might overcome these intrinsic problems by using one piece, rigidly attached, nonseparable equipment but the visibility of such equipment certainly will attract vandalism and theft as set forth heretofore.
The art has not been dormant in the stated area as evidenced by issued Patents, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,071,338; 3,169,739; 3,369,247; 3,555,551; 4,028,705 and 4,028,706. Although some of the aforesaid extrinsic and intrinsic difficulties are addressed by the inventions disclosed in these patents actual solutions have not readily been forthcoming. For example, although the invention in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,705 employs a base member which slidably receives a metal body member the invention requires participation of a trunk lid to improve the all important ground connection. Another development in the art is embodied in a hinged member of a mount, the hinge being closed or opened as the case may be for use or storage of the mount. Such hinges provide unimproved radio frequency ground connections and are seldom free from extraneous noise.
It is in the aforesaid field and against the aforesaid background that the present invention has been conceived and embodied.